Blood and Fate
by BlackheartedWitch
Summary: Inuyasha and the rest encounter a new demon, one they may not be able to defeat, A new side of Sesshoumaru briefly comes to the surface, for good or ill, we don't know yet.
1. Under the Moon

This is collaboration of several different people, we hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chapter One  
Under the Moon  
  
The stars shine cold and bright over the forest. Songo sleeps with Kirara curled in her arms, Miroku as close as he'll probably ever get without being hit. Kagome and Shippo lay curled in a sleeping bag beneath the tree where Inuyasha stands guard. Everything has been quit for days, not quite as good as it sounds. This also means they haven't found anymore jewel shards.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitch as he catches an odd noise in the trees surrounding the clearing. He leaps lightly to the ground and wakes Miroku.  
  
"Stay here and watch the girls," Inuyasha whispers, "I heard something creepin' 'round in the woods."  
  
Miroku nods and Inuyhasha slips off into the trees, clawed hand resting on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. He sniffs the air as he weaves between the trees; demon. How could it get so close without him or Miroku sensing it?  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Suddenly he stops and looks into the branches above him. Crouched on a limb is the demon, wings folded tight against its back. Violet eyes glow softly, giving its pale face an eerie cast. It jumps from the the limb to stand in front of Inuyasha.  
  
Do not draw the sword. He heard it plain as day; he had to obey the voice. His hand slipped from Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Good," says the demon, "I mean you no harm for the moment."  
  
"For the moment," Inuyasha asks, trying to draw Tetsusaiga, "What about later?"  
  
"That may be another matter. For now, I have a problem that forces me to call upon another demon, but a Halfling like you will have to do."  
  
Inuyasha growls at the insult, "Why the Hell should I help you?"  
  
"Because you and your friends will benefit from this task. Where you must go, there are three shards of the Shikon Jewel."  
  
Hey, how did you know we're looking for the Jewel?"  
  
"I know much, Inuyasha. I know of your friends. Miroku, the cursed monk. Songo, the demon exterminator. Shippo, the orphaned kitsune. And Kagome, your love from the future."  
  
"Love? Feh! She's human, I'm a demon: what use could I have for her?"  
  
"She is Kikiyo reborn. You remember your love for her. You even planned to become human."  
  
"Yeah, 'til she turned on me. Besides, that was a long time ago. Let's just get back to the fire so the others can here this thing you want us to do." Inuyasha says, deeply troubled by all this strange demon knows.  
  
"Very well." The demon says, taking to the air. Hurriedly, Inuyasha follows, staying near the treetops.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Around the Fire

Chapter Two  
Around the Fire  
  
Hurriedly, Inuyasha follows, staying near the treetops. He touches down first, startling Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha! What's that behind you?"  
  
"I'm hoping he'll tell us. Wake Sango and I'll get Kagome and Shippo." He walks over to Kagome, "Wake up, Wench. This is important." He picks up Shippo by the tail and shakes him awake. Behind him, he hears the typical slap and "Damnit, Miroku!" that accompany him touching Sango.  
  
The young kitsune yawns and blinks sleepily, "What's the big deal?"  
  
Inuyasha holds him out so he can see the winged demon, "That." Now, in the firelight, they can all get a good look at him. His long black hair is tied and thrown over his shoulder. His blood red kimono is tied with a black silk ribbon; something appears to be missing from the knot. There is a long-handled battle-axe strapped between his wings. Blades flash at his wrists and legs.  
  
"Well, demon, get talking." Inuyasha says, staying between him and Kagome.  
  
The winged demon smiles and shows the glint of twin fangs. "My name is Seshmir. I come from an island to the south; I've come to you for aid. I know of your quest and the success you have seen in it. A special jewel has been taken from me and I must have it back. I would ask you brother, but we. don't quite get along."  
  
"What does this jewel do?" Kagome asks, stepping to where she can see Seshmir.  
  
"It allows me to become human during the daylight hours. Otherwise, I can only venture forth at night; the suns rays would kill me. I suppose you could call me a vampire, though I'm not exactly."  
  
"Then what are you?" Sango asks, looking him over again.  
  
He sighs, "A soul stealer. As I take blood, I also take the soul. The jewel traps a wicked or corrupt soul, adding to its power. An innocent soul goes on to heaven or returns to the body, depending on the strength of will. A spiteful human stole the jewel and has fled to a monastery, where I cannot follow, and his quarters are sealed with spirit wards."  
  
"Why should we help a soul stealer? Seems to me we should just kill you now," Miroku says, unwrapping the prayer beads from his hand.  
  
None of you shall move. Do you not realize I can still take your souls? I could destroy you all in an instant.  
  
"How can you take our souls? None of us are wicked or corrupt. And you can't hold the m without the jewel." Kagome says.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure of either point, young one." Seshmir growls. 


	3. Rule of Blood

Chapter Three  
Rule of Blood  
  
"I may not have the jewel, but I can still hold your souls. And I will, until you complete this task!" Seshmir roars, grabbing Miroku by the collar. "Monk, you will convince those in the monastery to admit you and your friends." He plunges his fangs into Miroku's throat. As he pulls back, the others see a blue-white wisp of fog enter his mouth. He repeats this with them all- none of them can move to stop him- giving instructions to each one. "Sango, you will be a servant and bodyguard. Shippou, you will be the loyal dog. Kagome, you are the wife of Lord Inuyasha. And you, halfling are a rich lord traveling to see your ill father. Your ears and claws will be hidden, the monks will not welcome a youkai in their midst."  
  
"You bastard, let us go!" Inuyasha hisses, baring his own fangs, "We won't help you. Why should we after this? Besides, I can get along fine without a soul.  
  
"Oh, but you will help, I control you all now. I will know if you try to betray me. You will be free to take the jewel shards after you get my jewel. When that is returned to me, I will give you back your souls." He lifts his arm and Kagome walks to his side. He puts his arm around her shoulders. "She could be mine, halfling. Would you like to see that? You have no choice in helping me, but I should like to see you suffer for these insults."  
  
"You'd better not hurt her," Inuyasha growls, " or I'll see you suffer"  
  
"Do not make promises you can't keep, Inuyasha. As you can see, I do already control you all, and since I have tasted your blood, there is nothing you can do to harm me. The Rule of Blood will not allow it."  
  
"Damn." Inuyasha whispers.  
  
"What's the Rule of Blood?" Miroku asks.  
  
"It means we can't touch him." Inuyasha says, clenching his fists so hard his claws dig into his palms and blood drips to the ground. "The only reason Kagome is able to is because he invited her, but she sill can't hurt him."  
  
"Correct, halfling. It also means I can do whatever I want to you and I will be justified." To prove his point, he grasps Kagome's chin, tilts her head and sinks hi fangs into her throat again. Kagome's knees buckle. Seshmir pulls back after a few moments. Kagome's throat is bleeding freely. "She will die, unless I give her my blood. It is your choice. She will become as I am in true form." His ears become more pointed, fangs lengthen, claws appear, a long black barbed tail appears behind him. "Will you allow this, halfling? She will not be able to venture into the sunlight." He smiles wickedly, letting Kagome slump to the ground.  
  
Fuck, Inuyasha thinks, I can't let her die, but would she want to be a soul stealing Houkai? He snarls, "Alright, Seshmir, save her. She can kill me if she wants to."  
  
"Some demon you'll make. You show too much compassion." He bends down on one knee beside Kagome. He pulls the knives from his wrist and tears it open with his claws. He lifts Kagome's head and puts his wrist to her mouth  
  
```````````````` 


	4. Enter Sesshoumaru

Sorry this took so long, My computer at home doesn't have internet, so this has to be done at school on my lunch. I would also like to apologize for any errors I make in spelling or grammar. I use the spellings and insults from the Cartoon Network version of the show. I will try to use the proper spellings, but if I don't, please point it out.  
  
Chapter Four  
Enter Sesshoumaru  
  
A slash of gold causes him to draw back. Sesshoumaru lands beside him, with a new demon arm. "Now Seshmir, you should know better than this. If anyone is going to make my brother suffer, it will be me." He draws Tokijen, pointing it at Seshmir's chest. "I would recommend stepping away and releasing my brother and his friends."  
  
"And you would let the girl die?" Seshmir asks, replacing his knives on the already-healed wrist and standing up.  
  
"Perhaps, but you won't be around to find out. I won't see my brother destroyed by another, so I would suggest you leave. Now. Before I change my mind."  
  
"As you command, Lord Sesshoumaru." The demon sneers, "Dawn approaches. I must depart, anyway." He spreads his wings and flies to the East.  
  
Everyone can move again. Inuyasha races to Kagome. A bit of Seshmir's blood has passed her lips. She swallows it convulsively.  
  
"Damnit, Bitch!" He looks fiercely at Sesshoumaru. "So you'll just let her die?"  
  
"I could, little brother, but Rin likes the girl, so I will let her live." He re-sheaths Tokijen and draws Tensaiga. "I would have you know that I cannot reverse the effects of Seshmir's blood, whatever they may be."  
  
"So long as she lives, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha growls, cradling Kagome in his lap.  
  
"She will, brother, if only so you will." Sesshoumaru replies softly, drawing Tensaiga in an arch, ending below Kagome's body. She takes a deep breath and opens her eyes. The wounds in her throat have disappeared.  
  
"I-Inuyasha? I thought I was dying." She whispers.  
  
"No, girl. Rin has taken a liking to you; I couldn't let you die." Sesshoumaru says, sheathing Tensaiga. Kagome's head snaps around.  
  
Sesshoumaru? Why are you here? Come to pick another fight?" She snaps.  
  
"No, As I said, I will be the one to destroy my brother, but even now, it won't be a challenge. I will wait until he acquires the rest of the jewel shards and becomes full Youkai." He turns back towards the woods and stops, looking back over his shoulder at them all. "Oh, and brother, you still must complete this task for Seshmir. I can save your lives, but not you souls." And with this, he takes to the air once more.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, wait! Where are you going?" Jaken asks quietly, so he doesn't wake Rin.  
  
"To see an old friend."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha and the others are puzzling over what has just happened. Kagome still sits on Inuyasha's lap; Shippou sits on the ground, rubbing his throat. Miroku wraps the prayer beads around his hand again. Sango stands by herself, deep in thought.  
  
"Where do we go from here, Inuyasha? We don't know what monastery this person is in or even what he looks like." Miroku says, unconsciously moving closer to Sango.  
  
`"I think I can talk to Seshmir." Inuyasha replies, "I can feel him, even now. Maybe he'll tell us now, if this jewel is so important to him." He closes his eyes, Seshmir, can you hear me?  
  
Yes, halfling. Is the girl dead yet?  
  
No, and she won't be for a long time. Sesshoumaru saved her.  
  
Did he, now? He has more compassion than I thought.  
  
Enough about him. Where is this jewel you want us to find?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
